leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Poké Ball (item)
}} |} The Poké Ball (Japanese: モンスターボール Monster Ball) is a type of Poké Ball introduced in Generation I. It is the most basic form of Poké Ball, an item used to a wild Pokémon. The eponymous Poké Ball is the most ubiquitous kind of Poké Ball across the entire Pokémon franchise. It is frequently used to represent the Pokémon series as a whole, such as in the Pokémon series' icon in the games. In the core series games Price / | 200| 100}} | 100| 50}} |} |} * In , during a Rooftop Sale at the Goldenrod Department Store, Poké Balls can be bought for 150 each. * In , Poké Balls can be bought in Black City's Marketplace for 10000 each if Pierce if present in the city. Effect Manual activation When used from the Bag in a wild Pokémon encounter, it will attempt to catch the wild Pokémon with a catch rate modifier of 1×. If used on an Ultra Beast, the catch rate modifier is instead set to 0.1×. The Poké Ball cannot be used in situations in which Poké Balls cannot be used, such as in wild battles with two or more opponents currently present or against a trial Pokémon. If used in a Trainer battle (except if used as a Snag Ball on a Shadow Pokémon), the opposing Trainer will deflect it, wasting the ball. If used on the ghost Marowak, it will dodge it, wasting the ball. Held item fails if the user is holding an Poké Ball. Outside of battle From Generation IV onwards, if in Bag when evolves into , adds a to the party provided the has room in their team. Exchange Generation V In , , on weekends, 20 Poké Balls can be exchanged for a Full Restore at Anville Town. In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, once per day, a Poké Ball can be exchanged for a Great Ball at with a at Virbank Complex. Generation VI In , once per day, a Poké Ball can be exchanged for a Dive Ball in Ambrette Town. Description |A Ball thrown at wild Pokémon to catch them.}} |An item for catching Pokémon.}} |A tool for catching wild Pokémon.}} |A Ball thrown to catch a wild Pokémon. It is designed in a capsule style.}} |A device for catching wild Pokémon. It is thrown like a ball at the target. It is designed as a capsule system.}} |A device for catching wild Pokémon. It's thrown like a ball at a Pokémon, comfortably encapsulating its target.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | / | Professor Oak's Laboratory, Viridian Forest | , , , and Poké Marts |- | | , New Bark Town | (after the catching tutorial), , , , and Poké Marts; (before meeting Lance), Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store (random gift from Wilton) Purchased by |- | | Routes , , and , Littleroot Town, Petalburg Woods, Rusturf Tunnel, Granite Cave, Lilycove City | (after obtaining the Pokédex), , , , and Poké Marts, Lilycove Department Store |- | | Professor Oak's Laboratory, Viridian Forest | , , , and Poké Marts |- | | Outskirt Stand | Outskirt Stand |- | | Pokémon HQ Lab, Cipher Lab | Gateon, Agate, , and Poké Marts, Outskirt Stand |- | | Routes , , , , , , Oreburgh Mine , Great Marsh | All Poké Marts, Celestic Town , Veilstone Department Store |- | | Routes and , Dark Cave, Violet City | All Poké Marts (after learning how to catch Pokémon), (before meeting Lance), Goldenrod Department Store, Celadon Department Store |- | | | (0+ steps) |- | | Routes and , Accumula Town, Dreamyard | All Poké Marts, Shopping Mall Nine, Black City shop |- | | , Aspertia City, Floccesy Ranch, Virbank City, Accumula Town | All Poké Marts, Shopping Mall Nine Join Avenue ( , ) Hidden Grottoes |- | | Routes and , Santalune Forest, Couriway Town, Poké Ball Factory | All Poké Marts |- | | Routes , , and , Littleroot Town, Rusturf Tunnel, Granite Cave, Lilycove City | All Poké Marts, Lilycove Department Store |- | | | |- | | , , Hau'oli City | All Poké Marts, (sometimes received from after healing at home) Altar of the Sunne /Altar of the Moone (repeatable if the player has no Poké Balls to catch Nebby) |- | | Routes , , , , and , Viridian Forest, Silph Co., Cerulean Cave Received from s, es, s, , s, , s, s, s, s, s, s, s, , s, s, s, s, s, s, and s after defeating them (except in Gyms) Packaged with Pokémon Center 2019 Birthday Chansey | All Poké Marts, Celadon Department Store Cerulean Cave |} |} Cameo appearances Prior to Generation VII, all NPC Trainers keep their Pokémon in standard Poké Balls. Pokémon Stadium 2 In Pokémon Stadium 2, a Poké Ball appears in the mini-game 's Frolic. They are worth one point each. Appearance Artwork Sprites Models In spin-off games Pokémon Shuffle Pokémon GO Poké Balls can be used during wild Pokémon encounters to attempt to capture a wild Pokémon with a modifier of 1×. Description |A device for catching wild Pokémon. It's thrown like a ball, comfortably encapsulating its target.}} |} |} Acquisition The player starts the game with 50 Poké Balls and is awarded additional Poké Balls when they level up to any level from 2 to 11. Poké Balls can also be repeatable obtained by * Spinning PokéStops or s * Field Research * Opening a Gift In addition, the player can purchase Poké Balls with PokéCoins in the Shop at the following rates: * 20 for 100 * 100 for 460 * 200 for 800 Finally, Poké Balls can be included in limited-time Box deals. Super Smash Bros. series In the , Poké Balls mainly appear as items which a character can pick up and throw to release a random Pokémon. Most Pokémon will perform a direct attack against the characters on the stage, but some may have other effects. Like many other items, the Poké Balls also do damage simply by hitting other characters. The Poké Ball also features in a couple of other ways in the Super Smash Bros. series. In Brawl, in The Subspace Emissary, is shown to push the button on the Poké Ball to send out his Pokémon, a mechanic that has not been shown in the anime. Trophy information Super Smash Bros. Melee These balls are used to catch and contain wild Pokémon. Most Pokémon must be weakened in some way before they can be caught, but once they're inside a Poké Ball, they enjoy their new home, since Poké Balls contain an environment specially designed for Pokémon comfort. Master Balls are the strongest type. Super Smash Bros. Brawl "An item used for capturing Pokémon and calling them out into battle. Pokémon live in these items which despite appearances, actually contain a wide, comfortable Pokémon-friendly world inside them. In Super Smash Bros., Pokémon give temporary support to who calls them out. You never know which you will get, but some are devastatingly powerful." Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U NA: An item used to call out different Pokémon. Which Pokémon emerges is a mystery, but it will aid whoever threw the Poké Ball. Some of the Pokémon contained inside are extremely powerful and will really intensify the battle. It's definitely worth beating your opponents to these! PAL: A ball holding one of any number of Pokémon just waiting to burst out and help you in battle. Which kind will it be? Well, that's a surprise, but whichever one it is, it'll definitely up the intensity of the battle! If you see one, make sure you're the one to grab it! In the anime In the main series In the , the basic Poké Ball is the most commonly used of all varieties, with other varieties rarely being used at all, especially prior to the . The vast majority of Pokémon are shown to be stored in regular Poké Balls, to the point that large collections of Poké Balls are usually almost exclusively standard Poké Balls. Even Ash's Pikachu, the most prominent Pokémon in the anime which spends all its time outside with Ash, has a plain Poké Ball that differs from others only by the small yellow lightning bolt symbol on it, as seen in Pokémon - I Choose You!. This could be due to the not keeping a track of the Poké Ball that a Pokémon was caught in prior to Generation III, making the anime not showing Pokémon in non-standard Poké Balls concordant with the games. In Pokémon Origins Poké Balls were seen in every episode of Pokémon Origins, starting with the starter Pokémon's Poké Balls in File 1: Red. When started out as a Trainer, he typically caught and stored his Pokémon in Poké Balls. As he, his Pokémon, and the Pokémon around him grew stronger, he eventually started using Great Balls and Ultra Balls instead. In Pokémon Generations Regular Poké Balls were seen several times throughout Pokémon Generations, first appearing in The Adventure, where caught a with one. In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Poké Balls are numbered on the outside, on the button, so that a Trainer knows which member of their team they are sending into battle. Trainers must obtain a Pokémon Trainer's license before they are legally allowed to purchase Poké Balls. It is also possible for a Pokémon to be placed inside a Poké Ball without it being owned by a Trainer. In Days of Gloom and Glory, Meowzie steals a Poké Ball from a shop and puts her kitten in it so that it will not be hurt by a flood affecting the city. In the Pokémon Adventures manga Poké Balls have been seen in the Pokémon Adventures manga since the very beginning, first appearing in A Glimpse of the Glow. Like other Poké Balls in Pokémon Adventures, regular Poké Balls are semi-transparent from the top, allowing the Pokémon inside to be seen. Like in the , most Trainers keep their Pokémon in regular Poké Balls, although its variations have been seen more commonly in it than in the anime. In the Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All manga In Pokémon Gotta Catch 'Em All, Poké Balls are depicted as solid, with no visual identification as to which Poké Ball is which. In Special Chapter - Get Pikachu!, it is revealed that when Shu met , Pikachu's Poké Ball had been abandoned in a forest because it was defective and it was causing Pikachu's electricity to be released throughout the surrounding area. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In Pokémon Pocket Monsters, Poké Balls are often shown as transparent to identify when a Pokémon is inside. They usually have their typical appearance from far away, suggesting that they may not always be transparent, or are only see-through from up close. Pokémon appear to be able to see the world outside of their Poké Balls, as shown in Bring Down the Powerful Opponent Onix!!, when sees Pikachu inside his Poké Ball, and they talk to each other. In Introducing the Pokémon Clefairy!!, when is choosing Charmander as his starter Pokémon, he is shown to be able to pick up and lift Charmander directly from the Poké Ball without throwing it first. In the TCG The Poké Ball was introduced as an in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the English Original Series (the Japanese Original Era). First released in the expansion, it was reprinted in the Japanese and Theme Decks. It was later reprinted in the expansion, with new artwork by K. Hoshiba and an updated effect. This print was used until the release of , which featured new artwork by Shin-ichi Yoshikawa. This print was used throughout the rest EX Series, and the first part of the Diamond & Pearl Series, up until the release of expansion. This print featured new artwork by Ryo Ueda. It was later reclassified in Japan as an during the HeartGold & SoulSilver Series, though the English prints did not adopt this naming convention until the release of the expansion. The print featured new artwork by Hideaki Hakozaki, and the Japanese featured yet another new illustration by Noriko Hotta. This card was released again in the expansion with new artwork by Yuri Umemura. This print was later released in the expansion. This card was reprinted again during the XY Series in the English with new artwork by 5ban Graphics. This print was later reprinted in the English , and in the expansion. Poké Ball was reprinted again during the Sun & Moon Series as part of the expansion with new artwork by Ryo Ueda. As of this print, when the player plays it, they flip a coin. If the coin shows heads, they may search their deck for a Pokémon, reveal it, and put it into their hand, shuffling their deck afterwards. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=精靈球 |zh_cmn=精靈球 / 精灵球 寶貝球 / 宝贝球 |da=Pokéball |fi=Poképallo |fr=Poké Ball |de=Pokéball |he=פוקדור Pokadur |hu=Pokélabda |it=Poké Ball |ko=몬스터볼 Monster Ball |ms=Pokéball |pl=Pokéball |pt_br=Poké Bola Poké Ball Pokébola |pt_eu=Pokébola |ro=Poké-minge |ru=Поке-Болл Poké-Boll Покешар Pokéshar |es_la=Pokébola |es_eu=Poké Ball |sv=Poké Ball Pokéboll Pokéklot Poké-klot |tr=Poké Topu |vi=Bóng chứa Pokémon }} Category:Poké Balls de:Pokéball es:Poké Ball (objeto) fr:Poké Ball it:Poké Ball#Poké Ball ja:モンスターボール zh:精灵球（道具）